User talk:Sk8rbluscat/8
This is the Current Sk8rbluscat Talk page. Please leave me a message. For the Archives: they are the pages listed below. Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 1, Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 2 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 3 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 4 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 5 Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 6 and Archive:Sk8rbluscat talk 7. Signature Test! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 12:44, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:50, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:51, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I am guessing this will my normal signature! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 12:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanksgiving Signature --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:00, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Christmas --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:01, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Valentines Day --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:03, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Easter my birthday --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:04, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME 13:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat Talk to me! 13:52, 27 November 2008 (UTC) was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ [[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|''Talk to me!!☻]] 16:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) band practace band practace, frosen my igloo, k? --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 14:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) band practace band practace, frosen my igloo, k? --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 14:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) club penguin crashed, gtg coz im doin some work round house to buy ds for club penguin ds lol --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 15:58, 27 November 2008 (UTC) was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me! 16:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Turkey They're not going to eat the turkey. That would be 'so' wrong. They're sitting at the table. It's just that the turkey ''expects to be eaten, and the penguin is kind of creeped out. Maybe I should put fish on their plates for clarification. I'll do that now. TurtleShroom Happy Turkey Day to you too. I am the official leader for The FOP.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Really? Lol.You really are into Windows Operating Systems like my bro?--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the award.--Yajeetz 05:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Flystar's talking station Hey, check out my cool sig! Do you like it? You can copy it if you like.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 21:07, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Nothing much, just waiting for Dancing Penguin to send back a request on my talk to meet on CP--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sure!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 15:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! THERE IS AN EVIL USER CALLED DIZZY144!! THEY GOING TO START A CRISIS!! AAAHH!!...--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, me too! I thought there was going to be a Crisis III until, BAM! On the recent changes page, there was block log on it! And that was you blocking them. That was totally close! But no Crisis III...yet!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:26, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I was just saying "No Crisis III...yet!" for an explaination, not for me to start it. What did you unblock Dizzy for! Are you trying to start Crisis III!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:29, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Oh! I thought you were being taken over by Dizzy! But you were just unblocking to change the block time!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, that's one evil user banned. Maybe we should str00delize their page, put them on the wall of shame, publicly banish them. I will do the honors of publicly banishing them, ok!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Are you calling me one or Dizzy?--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to me!! 20:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Put them on the Public Banishment page as well. They are a pile of shaving cream like Walrus! Oh ok! Can I tell TurtleShroom that a user is trying to star Crisis III? Then I will get in trouble, won't I? P.S. Sorry to bother you so much. I saw! Now you can put them on the Public Banishment page, I think. Do you see any sign of Crisis III now? I don't! Except that, and if any evil user bypasses their block and starts it. I have a few guesses on your password, but I won't EVER go on any account but mine! Did you just say i'm Dizzy? Because i'm not Dizzy! Only kidding, I am Dizzy! Mwuhahahahaha! Just KIDDING! I'm not Dizzy and I never will be! Roflol! What if Dizzy bypasses their ban and starts CRISIS III! The episode where Plankton makes a band and tries to steal the formula? Hilarious! You mean Sun Bleached, right? It's on in 3 hours to me. Yes. I'm Pacific Time. What time is it to you. It's 2:26 to me! Can you tell me how to upload pictures? Do you have to have the picture you want to upload on your computer? I know that, but I don't have any pictures of Club Penguin things. Is the PrintScreen button to print things? Because I don't have a printer. Want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Go here to vote! Nothing much at about 6:00 AM. I said ABOUT 6:00 AM! WOW! I got up at about 5:30 AM! And my father is still asleep! The episode "The Card"? Bored of what? Club Penguin, The wiki, or SpongeBob That's ok! I get bored of it sometimes too! But it's so HILARIOUS!! Especialy the earlier episodes. Did you watch the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie last night? Did you mean call on Club Penguin like call on the phone? Yes! You said it yesterday while we were with Mrperson! You said mysteriously "call". And I was thinking "you mean call, like on the phone?"! Do you remember now?! I mean on Club Penguin, not on the wiki! What kind of call were you talking about? Really? Why I was gone is because I was playing Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga for Wii. I play that and Club Penguin pretty much every day. Yes! Lego Star Wars for Wii. Check out The Buzz for something weird. Dizzy Cool! Spongebobrocks is giving you a secret word too? I got 1500 coins and a yearbook item from that secret word! What do you think about archiving my user talk? Your real name, or your wiki name? I bet you won't tell me if it's your real name or not, but I know it is your real name. Change what? The Top Users or your password? Can you change the Top Users so that i'm above Beaky and Pingu? No, not that! Because i've past Beaky and Pingu on the list, not cheating. Try the edit count template on the sandbox to compare Pingu's, Beaky's, and my edits, and see that i'm not cheating! Seriously! I think you should try those edit count templates on the sandbo... nvm, i'll do it to show you. I know I do! And i'm catching up to Robbsi... That's so cool! I can't wait until I catch up to you! Wanna know a secret of editing really fast. I used it to go past Beaky and Pingu No! It doesn't count as an edit when I do that. All you have to do is go to the sandbox page, make a new section, put a bunch of dashes on it, delete them one by one and save every time you delete one. That's my secret! Good secret, huh? I don't expect you to do my secret until your hand comes off! (just an expression) Hey! What's up! Guess who's back? Agentgenius! But he goes under the account "AgentGenius" Waz up dude! Do you think I should archive my talk page? It's ok if you didn't vote for me as sysop. I know, it might be too early, as I said! But I just wanted to help the wiki SO MUCH!! Like block users that are being bad, such as Dizzy. But I already have SOME power; rollbacking! DO YOU WANNA GET ON CP? be my buddy! my name will be 07sandy. i am a member and and is a utimate safe chat penguin. talk in safe chat. --Spongebobrocks09 16:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) CHECK THIS OUT Can you join my school 4 fun page? type in spongebobrocks09/school 4 fun. tell other users too. --Spongebobrocks09 18:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Can you direct me to the Club Penguin Wiki shoutbox? Thanks. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) as you requested heres teh rockers pic shrunk --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:28, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Do you play Webkinz? If so, go to the Webkinz Fanon Wiki! Webmaster is currently Icmer In Nyc. --User:Icmer In Nyc Music vid Hey sk8er, I made Dance dance to the life of the party, our song, with DJ3K, nice idea eh? Anywho, we need a vid, so il tell ya tommo when to film but for now you can look at the The songs page for the song, byee --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE: WALL O' SHAME Dude, dizzy is on the wall of shame plus when did she threaten Turtledude? (my nickname for Turtleshroom, he's fine with it) Also, Turtledude sent me a talk page message a couple of days ago that said Agentgenius might soon start crisises on CP fanon wiki. --Spongebobrocks09 14:49, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I still don't see it. i checked her talk page. all i saw was blocking comments from you, mrperson777, and youza. --Spongebobrocks09 15:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) two jobs? Hey, im happy that you are now a photografer but can you handle two jobs? --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 16:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) lol, ur right, easy lol P.S: Do you wanna meet on cp at my igloo on snow fort --Sk8itbot08 Rockhopper smells like cream soda. 16:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) answer sand RE: ANSWER ok, i'm tired of looking. SAYS. DUDE, I'M a little tired of looking plus i'm on another wkik, CP fanon wiki. also, please help my football penguin story! post on my talk page too! --Spongebobrocks09 18:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) FINE it's directions. then help football penguin!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 18:37, 29 November 2008 (UTC) um um must be a error. i am not ticking you off --Spongebobrocks09 18:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Signature test --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Like this???? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Boring! Boring! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Why did you create a 2nd user? --Spongebobrocks09 18:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) CAN U HELP ME? Can you tell me how to make my signature styleish? like your red and blue cursive one. also, tell me how to put words in your signature (like metalmanager's pepperwheel) --Spongebobrocks09 18:18, 30 November 2008 (UTC) (all i have now) reaaaaaaaaaaaallllllll quickkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk???? --Spongebobrocks09 18:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Telling me is editing. who has the first, turtleshroom? --Spongebobrocks09 18:25, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Man, i'd like to be 3rd. how do you know how many edits you've edited? --Spongebobrocks09 18:31, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Sandbox Oh my, what's with all the edits on the sandbox? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, and why do you want to have the most amount of edits, dude? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:31, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Lol. You're getting closer to number 1... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 19:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC)